Konoha Junina
by louise-sama
Summary: O que aconteceria se ocorresse uma festa junina em Konoha e todos do Naruto fossem convidados incluindo os mortos, time Hebi e Akatsuki?Muitas confusões, brigas e comédia te aguardam nessa fanfic. n./.\n


**Summary: **O que aconteceria se ocorresse uma festa junina em Konoha e todos do Naruto fossem convidados incluindo os mortos, time Hebi e Akatsuki?Muitas confusões, brigas e comédia te aguardam nessa fanfic. n./.\n

**Disclamer: **Naruto não me pertence, entretanto o Itachi e o Deidara são meus akatsukis de estimação n.n

**Louise**: Bom, essa idéia surgiu quando eu tava jogando meu The Sims e dei uma festa com a geral de naruto e pensei, porque não?

**Personagem que foram revividos pelo tio Orochijackson digo... Orochimaru-sama para participar: **Haku, Zabuza, Deidara, Itachi, Sasori-no-danna, Kakashi-sensei, Jiraya, e mais a geral que morreu ú.u

(comentários bakas da minha pessoa ou algum personagem que queria se expressar estarão entre parênteses)

************************ **Konoha Junina** ********************************

Pain, diga-me novamente porque viemos a essa festa Ò/.\Ó – resmungou um estressado Uchiha trajando um uniforme caipira, com uma calça jeans cheia de remendos coloridos em forma de nuvens e uma blusa quadriculada azul e preta (*sangramento nasal*) –.

Para podermos descobrir mais sobre essa vila e assim destruí-la mais facilmente -respondeu o tão temido chefe da organização criminosa Rank-S enquanto estava andando acompanhado de sua namorada Konan esta trajando um vestido típicos de festa juninas com babados brancos e azuis fazendo contraste com seu cabelo e ele com uma roupa idêntica a do Uchiha ,porém sua camisa era vermelha e preta e este estava usando um chapéu de palha. –

Tobi gostar de festas juninas – exclamou um feliz e saltitante Tobi usando um macacão jeans com remendos coloridos em formas de nuvens (deidara- Aja falta e criatividade UWU) e uma camisa quadriculada laranja e azul, Com sua usual máscara laranja –

Ninguém pediu sua opinião Tobi U.\) – disse por fim Deidara , que para sua infelicidade estava usando um vestido de são João rosa bebê com babados rosa pink e seu cabelo estava preso em duas marias-chiquinhas baixas com a franja caindo em seus o Deidara estava assim?Bem...

_Flash Back On _

_Finalmente as roupas chegaram \õ/ - gritou Knan fazendo os akatsukis descerem correndo para verem seus novos trajes –_

_Konan porque aqui tem dois vestidos sendo que só tem uma garota na akatsuki?o.o – Disse Pain fazendo com que os outros akatsukis assumissem a mesma expressão que ele –_

_Foi o Kakuzo que comprou os uniformes ù.u – os olhares da sala serem dirigidos ao Kakuzo –_

_A culpa não foi minha – defendeu-se – A costureira pediu uma foto de cada um junto com o nome para as roupas combinarem com a pessoa u_u_

_Bom ... – falou Itachi enquanto verificava o nome em cada roupa – Parece que o Deidara será por uma noite a Deidara ^/.\^_

_JAMAIS USAREI ESSE TRAJE Ò.\) – gritou o loiro fazendo os espelhos da casa quebrarem -_

_Flash back off_

E assim nosso loiro esta usando seu "querido" vestido rosa pink n.n

Parece que já estamos perto – Apontou Sasori para a enfeitada e chamativa entrada de Konoha, este usava um macacão igual ao do Tobi, com uma blusa listrada verde e preta e um chapéu de palha –.

Espero que meu irmaozinho tolo não tenha vindo – Falou enquanto acabava de passar pelos portões -

*********************** Em algum lugar da festa **********************

Atchim!! – Espirou o Uchiha mais novo,este estava usando uma calça preta e uma blusa quadriculada azul e preta -

Sabe Sasuke-kun dizem que quando se espirra é porque estão falando da gente n.n – disse um ser de cabelos vermelhos extremamente irritante (segundo Sasuke) pendurada no braço do Uchiha , esta estava usando uma blusa de São João vermelha com flores brancas que ía até a cintura e deixava a barriga aparecendo,com uma saia com a mesma estampa da blusa e esta tinha um pouco mais de um palmo e era rodada cheia de babados (quenga u.u) , ela estava de batom vermelho sangue e aquelas três pintinhas em cada bochecha que fazemos para ir a festas juninas , nos pés calçava botas marrons com detalhes em vermelho e estava com o cabelo preso em duas tranças –

Superstições são para perdedores ú.u –disse e logo após viu um ser cor-de-rosa no seu campo de visão esta usando um vestido de noiva típico de São João -

**SASUKE-KUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

Uma estridente voz fez-se ouvir por toda a pacata (ou nem tanto ;D) vila de Konoha,alguns até podiam jurar que foi ouvida em todo o país do Fogo.

Em algum lugar de Suna...

Homen 1 – Sasuke? Quem é Sasuke?

Homen 2 – sei lá O.o

De volta a vila de konoha

Oh good! (esse é o sasuke?o.o) Fui encontrado O.O –Falou o Uchiha enquanto corrida o máximo que suas pernas podia puxando Karin -

******************************* Em outro local da festa **************

Zabuza-san que bom que a autora pagou para nos reviver n///n – exclamou um feliz Haku que estava vestido de anjo (?) enquanto andava e se esbarrou em alguém –

Gomen nee –falou o "ser" em que o Haku se esbarrou levantando a cabeça para encara-lo – AHHHHHHHHH UM FANTASMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – e logo após desmaiou –

Zabuza-san? o///o

Sim Haku? n.n

Acho que matei ele O///O

Oh e agora quem poderá nos ajudar? O.o

**To be continue ........**


End file.
